Love Rivalry
The next morning, Ratchet and the gang stretch from a long sleep in the hotel. Kiva: Boy, that was a good sleep last night. Terra: Yeah, it sure is. Raine: Kiva has the address to Katrina's home. So, lead the way, Kiva. - During the walk to Katrina's home, Terra keeps thinking a few things in his mind. Kiva: You got something on your mind, Terra? Terra: Well, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I was interested by Karai's wisdom. Kiva: Karai's wisdom? Terra: Oh, right... Since I told her about what to believe good and evil and joined the team, once and awhile, she speaks the honest truth about myself and what's up ahead. Kiva: I see what you mean. Terra: Don't worry. She can be nice, sometimes. But I believe you are more lovelier than I ever seen. Kiva: Aw, thanks. - The group showed up at the house and the front door is already open. Terra: Hello? Baltus?? Genis: No one's here. - Terra then spotted a letter that Baltus write before he left and picks it up. Kiva: It looks like a letter. Terra: Yeah, it's from Baltus. Let's see.. 'My daughter told me about when you are coming to my home. You may start decorating for the party right away. Don't worry about Katrina. She'll help you finish the job as soon as she's done with her errands'. Kiva: Well, that's nice. Raine: All right then, let's get busy. Terra: Reia, since your left shoulder is still recovering, you should sit down. Reia: Why? I want to help as well. Kiva: I agree with Terra. Reia: You know.. It's not very often someone rejected me, but I hate being left out for nothing.. Kiva: Well, we understand. But this is for your good. Terra: Yeah. Just take it easy. You don't want to have any sudden movement on the left shoulder again. Reia: Fine. Kiva: Great. Terra, help me with the decorations, will you? Terra: Sure, coming. - Reia sit down on a chair and seeing the other teammates prepare for the party. Kiva visit Reia and decided to talk, thinking it was a right thing to do with Reia's condition. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Oh, it's you. Kiva: Yep. Look, sorry that we put you down like that.. Reia: No, I'm sorry. You are right. Kiva: Really? Reia: Alister once said 'No man is an island'. I worked through so much danger on my own for far too long.. But.. Presea: You've changed because we need you. Reia: Right. Teamwork is the key. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Katrina's coming back. Let her know we're here, will ya? Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Kiva opened the front door and quickly finds Katrina coming by. Katrina: Oh, you're here. Brilliant! Has the party coming along? Kiva: It's going great. Katrina: Perfect. At this rate--- - Suddenly, Bones and Crane race to Katrina and fight over her. Katrina: Oh dear... Those boys outta learn by now.. Kiva: Yeah.. Katrina: Well, might as well give them what they want. Go ahead and finish the party. I'm sure that your..master has something to say. Kiva: Okay, Katrina. - Kiva went back to the living room and sees Presea rubbing Reia's left shoulder. Kiva: Hi, Presea. Presea: Slightly off-center... Kiva, I felt Reia's left shoulder and the bones is not in the correct position. Reia: What are you suggesting? Presea: It just need the pressure to snap the bones in place again. Reia: Which is why it's gonna hurt a lot.. Presea: Correct. But we can't do it here, or the townspeople will hear us. Kiva: How about somewhere private? Reia: Not a bad idea. For now, let's just focus on the party. From the looks of it, it's almost done. Kiva: Yep. - Suddenly, Genis came out of the kitchen, exhausted from all of the cooking in there. Genis: Whew.. I'm so bushed.. Ratchet: Here, some water will help you. Genis: Thank you. Terra: Decorations set, main dishes prepared, candles ready to lit and.. Are we missing something? Kiva: Let me see... All there's missing is the guest list for the party. Katrina: Oh, let me take care of that. I also prepared some uniforms for you all. Miss Reia, I do wish I can help you in this condition. Reia: No worries. I already have a backup plan. Kiva: Totally. - With hours away, the gang prepare themselves for the party as guests are starting to show up and have a good time. Category:Scenes